


Вернись

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Caring Varric, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Forehead Touching, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Hawke is reckless and a'right with it, Hawke stays in the Fade, Hugs, Insomnia, M/M, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, and safely comes back to Varric, worried Varric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Когда Хоук уходит без него, Варрик не может спокойно спать. Когда Хоук остается в Тени, вся жизнь Варрика становится похожей на один нескончаемый, кошмарный сон.





	Вернись

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Please, Come Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704535) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



_I wrote these words down_

_To tell you all the things_

_I should’ve said so long ago._

(Alter Bridge − You Will Be Remembered)

 

Варрик плохо спит. Ложится глубоко за полночь, сжигая свечи, пока не загудит в голове от сухой парафиновой вони; старается занять ум, пропитывая страницы и пальцы  чернилами, и строки плывут вниз, словно стремятся вон с листа, но Варрик знает, что может написать еще, и окунает острие пера в пузырек, где клубится покорная ему ночь.

Он падает обессилевшим, просыпается от каждого звука и мучительно ворочается с бока на бок, чтобы внезапно вновь провалиться куда-то, будто запнувшись о высокий порог, и вынырнуть затемно, пока город еще погружен в сладостную дрему. Его бросает в холод, если за дверью раздаются крики. Он ждет, что его позовут, что позовут всех, кто есть в Киркволле − но его в первую очередь, потому что с Хоуком приключилась беда.

Но Хоук всегда возвращается живым. Гаррета Хоука не берут клинки, ядовитые стрелы, смерть близких, Варрик знает это. Варрик видел это. И каждый раз Варрик забывает это, глядя, как Хоук вшатывается в комнату, осторожно сползает по стене и просит не выдергивать кинжал из-под его лопатки, пока не придет Андерс. Он живее всех живых, живее самой жизни, которой полон до краев; он шутит, что выменял у Флемет драконье долголетие за поцелуй, а потом сгибается над кадкой, чтобы кровью изо рта не залить всё вокруг. Алыми губами улыбается, прижимаясь ко лбу Варрика, и говорит, что будет в порядке.

Когда они обрызганы беспокойным морем на соленом берегу, охулены праздными оборванцами на грязных улочках, овеяны сыростью и гнилью разросшихся грибниц где-то под городом, осыпаны камнями развалившихся на части големов с Глубинных Троп, на душе у Варрика не так горько. Он видит Хоука, и видит опасность, и понимает, как уберечь первого и избежать второго. Он может что-то сделать. Когда Хоук уходит без него, Варрик опустошен собственной беспомощностью.

Четыре утра, пять; он садится в постели, заслышав поступь кованых сапог. Поступь приближается, неторопливая, а затем удаляется вверх по коридору. Он знает, каких шагов нужно ждать, он знает их наизусть, как мотив мелодии из детства, как шум дождя или что-то, столь же естественное и привычное; знает, однако против воли внимает им всем. Помощь страже, ночные вылазки, полоумная бойня с тал-васготами, поиски безумного работорговца − это может быть что угодно, что угодно, когда Хоук заскакивает поужинать и, неусидчивый, делится замыслами; когда хватает завтрак на ходу и отмахивается от помощи рукой с крошащейся лепешкой, говорит, что пойдет с Фенрисом и они справятся.

Командой они идут на ящера в Костяной яме, и втроем тащат дымящегося Гаррета в лекарский угол. Ожоги скверные, но и они затягиваются, и он покрыт ими, словно грубой чешуей, как будто впитал часть поверженного чудовища в себя и стал только сильнее и бесстрашнее; он смеется, говоря, что кожа всё равно чувствует, какие шершавые и теплые у Варрика пальцы. Он смеется, но Варрик ложится спать с замирающим сердцем.

Варрик спит урывками, у него слишком много дел, чтобы позволить себе отдых. У него несчитанное количество дел − и всего один Хоук, и порой, когда усталость плавно наваливается на него своей необъятной пудовой подушкой, слишком огромной, чтобы отползти прочь, слишком тяжелой, чтобы отшвырнуть ее и подняться на ноги, он благодарен, что не видит снов. Говорят, снами становятся самые сокровенные, самые беспокойные, грызущие мысли; говорят, сновидения часто обращаются кошмарами. Варрик благодарен безмолвию, он и так на той грани, где страшно закрыть глаза − и упустить что-то неизмеримо важное; и страшно открыть их − и узнать, что важного больше не осталось.

Он ждет в кромешной мгле. Прошло, быть может, всего три минуты или целых три часа, он не смог бы сказать наверняка; он ждет, когда веки сомкнутся сами, и думает, что успел бы набросать еще одну весточку в столицу. Он готов нашарить огарок с кресалом, когда снаружи вдруг сбивчиво скрипят половицы, будто от множества ног; мягко движутся петли, щелкает, закрываясь, замок, и по полу принимаются стучать, пританцовывая, собачьи когти. Гаррет вполголоса шикает, когда неповоротливая шерстяная масса прыгает и устраивается, сминая одеяло. Много звуков. От Гаррета всегда много звуков, и шума, и болтовни; он ругается и шутит в бою, он блещет остроумием на совещаниях в Казармах, зубоскалит при виде наместничьего сенешаля. Когда он молчит, вокруг что-то падает, и шуршит и катится, и каждое мгновение кричит о его присутствии. Он сбрасывает свои перчатки, которые так похожи на лапы хищной птицы, отцепляет массивные наплечники, железный нагрудник; Варрик бесконечно ценит его старания делать это как можно тише, но впивается слухом в каждый звук, как будто отбирая их для экзотической коллекции, которая никогда и нигде не будет выставлена на всеобщее обозрение. Гаррет свистящим шепотом пререкается с псом за место, проскальзывает в тепло своими холодными ногами, тесно прижимается телом, парким от плотной одежды и точно подогнанных доспехов. Варрик накрывает обнявшую руку своей и, когда Хоук извиняется, бормоча, что не хотел будить его, отвечает: «Пустяки. Я быстро засыпаю». Пустяки.

  ** _***_**

_You left me out in the distance_

_To wander this world on my own._

(Alter Bridge − Fortress)

 

Варрик спит как убитый. Пробуждается раздавленным, словно разрубленный на неравные части, каждая из которых отброшена от другой на несколько тысяч миль; подолгу сидит, свесив ноги с кровати, и смотрит перед собой, ничего не видя вовсе. Ему нужно доковылять до ставки командования, увидеть людей, поговорить о сегодняшних, завтрашних, будущих планах, как-то протащить свое тело сквозь очередной день, чтобы снова закрыться здесь, в жалкой каморке над «Приютом», и рухнуть мертвецом на бугристый матрас, и кануть в пропасти благодатной бессознательности, а затем вновь сесть прямо и не удивляться, что солнце по-прежнему поднимается на рассвете, а жизнь продолжает бежать, как полноводная река, которая протекала здесь сотню, тысячу − миллионы лет назад, до них всех, и которая будет всё так же течь после них.

Он всё понял. Когда из клятого разрыва вышло на одного меньше, он всё понял. Ему не нужно было объяснять. Это же Хоук. Хоук поступает так, как поступает только Хоук. Он безоглядный, отдается до конца, щедрый в своей любви, и доброте, и желании помочь. Так даже лучше, сказал Варрик себе. Лучше, чем видеть, как половина крепости обрушается у Гаррета Хоука под ногами и он летит в зеленую бездну − или сквозь нее, на землю, − и не знать, что случилось. Спасла их волшебная метка в ладони Инквизитора? Или они прошили зеленый туман насквозь и рухнули бесформенными, искореженными грудам там, далеко внизу? Лучше, когда всё ясно. Бесповоротно, беспощадно, без Хоука − но ясно.

Повторял эту мысль себе под нос, обгладывал со всех сторон, пока не осталось голого костяка − и голой правды. Не лучше. Андрасте ему свидетельница, не лучше. Не лучше никак, потому что не может быть.

Он проклинает себя. За недостаточную расторопность. За то, что отстал со своим громоздким арбалетом и короткими шажками, блуждал коридорами Адаманта, потерял счет врагам. За то, что не был рядом. За то, что не был, где должен был. Обязан был. Обязан был всем. Вместе они бы придумали что-нибудь. Они ведь всегда умудряются, выкручиваются, когда петля уже на шее. В конце концов, если и нет, его единственным долгом было бы остаться с ним − там или где угодно еще. Он знает, что Хоук не позволил бы. И знает, что не послушал бы его.

А еще он знает, что на траве по-прежнему выпадает роса, облака подчиняются движениям воздуха, а пригоршня жгучего снега тает, если сжать ее в ладони. С Хоуком или без него. С Хоуком или без. Но он всё понимает, и он закрывает лицо руками и, когда Солас беспокойно отворяет дверь с той стороны, не отстраняется от его холодных утешительных объятий только потому, что попросту не в состоянии этого сделать.

Варрик спит, как тот, кому предрешено не проснуться. Как тот, кого укрывают льняной простыней и уносят в выхолощенные ветрами подвалы, к другим. Как тот, кто горел и погас. Он ненавидит себя. Это сидит где-то глубоко внутри, осколком, но он знает, что бессилие, отчаяние, пустота − они лишь оттенки гнева. Инквизитор отводит глаза в его присутствии, он думает, что Варрик ненавидит его. Он думает, что виноват, и Варрик не берется разубеждать его.

Он ничего не видит по ночам. У него нет метки. Он не умеет нашептывать Тени и раздергивать Завесу, словно пыльные шторы. Он спрашивает Соласа, может ли тот… может ли тот найти его. Там. По ту сторону. Живого, мертвого, измененного − любого. Солас смотрит на него со странным выражением, долго, так смотрят здесь только на коммандера, когда видят, как ломает его без лириума. Ложные надежды, отвечает Солас, отщипывают от разума по кусочку, как стервятники, покуда не остается больше ничего, во что они могли бы погрузить свои загнутые клювы. Но он ищет. И он не находит.

Варрик корпит над письмами. Слова − будто заржавелые пружины, его пальцы − неловкие обрубки, острота ума − истлевшая картина в раме, с которой осыпалась позолота. Хоук мертв, говорит он себе. Но написать − не смеет. Фенрис, выводит он, дружище… Андерс, просит он, не делай глупостей, когда прочтешь… Авелин, царапает он бумагу, давится судорогой, которая стискивает легкие, горло, глазные яблоки… Маргаритка, начинает он, не заканчивает, сминает листы и яростно швыряет в огонь. Пламя жадно пожирает невысказанную истину; пламени всё едино.

Ожидание бессмысленно. В ожидании здесь, за парадными скатертями, за блюдами и кубками и непринужденными разговорами, нет смысла. Ему не нужно участвовать в пиршестве, смотреть, как краски возвращаются к изможденным щекам, язычки свечей остаются блеском в прояснившихся глазах, напряженное молчание сменяется легким, порхающим смехом, − не нужно ждать, чтобы собрать вещи и уйти. Он хочет вернуться в Киркволл. В тот Киркволл, который умирающим псом льнул к ладоням своего Защитника. В тот Киркволл, улицы которого начали дышать ветром, а не зловонием прогнивших порядков. В тот Киркволл, который был убит, истерзан, оскоплен − но поднят из собственной крови, залатан и пущен в новый полет. Ему больше нечего делать в старом эльфийском замке. Но он ждет, чтобы рассказать страницам, как встречали победу в Морозных горах. Ждет, пропуская речи говорящих сквозь себя, словно потоки самого пьянящего вина, которое дарует забвение.

Мастер Тетрас, обращается к нему дозорный и трясет за плечо, как сморенного суетой старика. Мастер Тетрас, произносит дозорный с обветренным лицом, и Варрик видит второго у трона Инквизитора. «Всадник у ворот, господин, мы пропустили его, он назвал ваше имя». Варрик поднимается, и залитый золотым сиянием подносов, древних мозаик на стене, искристых одежд зал плывет у него перед глазами. Он бежит, спотыкаясь, на негнущихся ногах. Раздвинув входные створки, близоруко щурится в вечерний сумрак, вниз, туда, где из седла медленно, без следа былой ловкости сползает фигура. Вымученные, скованные болью, угловатые и сдержанные, чтобы не бередить раны, − эти движения могут быть любыми, и Варрик всё равно узнает их. Варрик окликает его и, не дожидаясь вскинутой головы, сам кидается вниз по ступеням.

Сердце так колотится в ушах, так раскатисто эхо от трескающегося под сапогами льда и расплескивающихся луж, что Варрик боится не услышать его голоса. Но больше всего он боится никого не обнаружить, спустившись: ни тени, ни вздоха, ни единого шороха. Ничего. Гаррет Хоук мертв, слышал он из каждого угла, на улицах вечно досужего Вал-Руайо, в крысиных норах вольных граждан, среди рыночных развалов Редклифа.

Гаррет Хоук жив. Он стаскивает капюшон с головы, худой немыслимо, искалеченный, заросший, как никогда прежде, и − седой. Дымчатые пряди на черных как уголь висках, серебряные всполохи в острой бороде; Варрик не верит своим глазам. У Хоука рука на перевязи, он припадает на одну ногу, одежда заляпана бурыми, заскорузлыми пятнами, а под ней − Варрику больно представить, сколько незаживших еще, глубоких, рваных варедей скрывается под ней на исстрадавшемся теле.

Они сталкиваются, будто пара встречных шквалов в сильнейший, губительнейший из штормов; Хоук глухо стонет и, вцепившись в него, преклоняет колени, и Варрик держит, держит Гаррета так крепко, как только позволяют натруженные арбалетом руки, как держал бы упрямца, чтобы вырвать его из плена трижды проклятой Тени. Щеки у Хоука морозные и мокрые, Варрик целует их, целует его лицо, страшась пропустить хотя бы дюйм кожи − и задеть хотя бы одну ссадину, темный синяк или едва стянувшийся рубец. Гаррет шепчет ему тысячу «прости» надтреснутым, уставшим голосом, зарывается ладонью в его волосы, прижимается лбом ко лбу, заглядывает в глаза; губы у него дрожат. Варрик увлекает вороную голову себе на плечо и произносит, будто заново учась говорить: «Всё в порядке, Гаррет. Ты дома». Всё в порядке.

 

**Author's Note:**

> варедь − архаичный (очень) синоним слова «рана»
> 
> Эпиграфы:  
> [1]  
> Я написал эти слова,  
> Чтобы поведать тебе обо всем,  
> Что должен был сказать уже очень давно.
> 
> [2]  
> Ты оставил меня вдали  
> Блуждать по этому миру в одиночестве.


End file.
